


Cable a tierra

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Comfort/Drama, Homophobia, Hurt, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-31
Updated: 2009-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se había ido de su casa en arranque temperamental, sin tener a dónde ir, sin siquiera preocuparse por ese detalle. En ese momento lo único que le interesaba era estar lo más lejos posible de Ryuuken Ishida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cable a tierra

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Si Bleach me perteneciera no estaría aquí haciendo un fic u_u. Todo de Kubo (al cuadrado).

Gritos, maldiciones, golpes, llantos, sillas tiradas en el suelo, la taza hecha añicos sobre la mesada, el café chorreando en la pared.

Un sonoro portazo.

Ishida Uryuu caminaba por la calle sin rumbo fijo, apenas llevaba lo puesto, agradecía estar calzado y no con pantuflas.

Pleno otoño, al menos el clima era benevolente —no como su padre— y no sintió extremadamente el frío más allá de su camiseta azul.

La sangre seca en la comisura de los labios había detenido el torrente. Sentía un diente aflojado, pero en ese momento el dolor físico no era nada al lado de ese dolor oprimiéndole el pecho.

Se había ido de su casa en arranque temperamental, sin tener a dónde ir, sin siquiera preocuparse por ese detalle. En su momento, lo único que le interesaba era estar lo más lejos posible de Ryuuken Ishida.

Llegó al centro y caminó las diez cuadras sin detenerse, sin mirar al rostro a la gente que pasaba a su lado. Escasas personas que rondaban Karakura a esa hora.

Se cansó. Tanto las piernas como el corazón no daban a basto. Se sentó en un banco. La oscuridad cubría por completo el parque tornándolo tenebroso.

Quiso esconderse, enterrarse, no ser hallado.

Por un instante tuvo miedo. Fantaseó la posibilidad de que su padre saliera a buscarlo. Claro, como si eso fuera posible.

Los días anteriores habían sido calurosos por demás, la llegada del frío traía consigo una inminente lluvia. Demonios, no creyó que justo esa noche se largaría a llover.

Justo la noche en la que discutiera con su padre, mandándose a mudar. Podía llover al día siguiente, o cualquier otro. Pero no, tuvo que ser en ese preciso momento.

"Dios, no"; rogó el Quincy notando el inclemente viento azotando los árboles, el cielo cubierto por gruesas nubes ocultaban totalmente las estrellas y la luna.

"Lo único que me falta". Pudo sentir el olor a tierra mojada, que antecede a la tormenta.

Se puso de pie y buscó refugio cuando la primera gota gruesa le tocó la frente. Una gota pesada y cálida.

Pensó, pensó y pensó… pero no llegaba a ningún resultado. ¿Dejaría de lado su orgullo? Lo cierto es que no podía volver a su casa, no quería; pero tampoco podía recurrir a las únicas personas que conocía.

Urahara tenía mala fama, sus inquilinos siempre se quejaban (al menos Renji le había contado al respecto), con Inoue no podía ir. No correspondía, no sólo por ser mujer, sino por otros motivos mucho más valederos para él. Ni hablar de Kurosaki. ¿Con que cara iría a la casa del shinigami sustituto? Despertando de paso a su familia. Antes que eso, prefería dormir en la calle y bajo la lluvia.

Un nombre se agolpó en su mente, lo sacudió como una bala: Sado.

Chaddo vivía solo y era reservado. Con seguridad no le contaría a medio mundo su patética situación. Además, lo había ayudado en incontables ocasiones, en momentos muchos más trágicos y claves. ¿Qué significaría, entonces, darle asilo al menos por una mísera noche? Pensaba en eso mientras que, sin darse cuenta, sus pies lo llevaron hasta la casa de Yasutora.

Frenó ante la puerta, pero al intentar tocar el timbre se debatió internamente. Algo no le permitía hacerlo. Se sentía irrespetuoso, aparecerse así como si nada en plena noche, quizás el coloso ya se encontraba durmiendo o aun peor, con alguna chica. Claro, si es que a Chaddo estas le gustasen, que no era el caso y nadie siquiera lo sospechaba.

Dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero tuvo que quedarse debajo del alero cuando la pequeña lluvia se tornó en un aguacero con todas las letras.

"Magnífico". Y éel atrapado allí. Tomó aire, juntó coraje para de una buena vez atravesar la lluvia, empaparse de pies a cabeza e irse a dormir bajo el techo de algún negocio; pero antes de que pusiera un pie bajo el aguacero la puerta se abrió, logrando que el corazón se le detuviera en ese instante.

—Ishida —pronunció Yasutora sin sorpresa.

—Sado —correspondió tragando saliva. ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir?

Se quedaron en silencio, apenas lograron escuchar sus voces pronunciando sus propios nombres bajo esa torrencial lluvia que opacaba todo sonido. Sado, con total naturalidad se hizo a un lado y con un gesto lo invitó a pasar. Nuevamente Uryuu dudó, hasta que accedió, volviendo en sí. Había conocido en otras oportunidades la casa de Sado, únicamente que nunca había ido solo, siempre en grupo.

Todo seguía tal cual como lo recordaba a la última vez que había ido, hacía seis meses si mal no recordaba.

—¿Estabas durmiendo? Lo siento, no quiero ser inoportuno —dijo Ishida nervioso y sintiéndose por demás estúpido—; será mejor que me vaya.

Chaddo arqueó las cejas, ahora sí sorprendido por la reacción torpe de su amigo. Había sentido su reiatsu en la puerta de su casa por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que se convenció que se trataba de él y fue a ver si era cierto o locura suya, que el Quincy estaba allí, a esas horas… y ahora le soltaba todo ese rollo urbano al que nunca lograría acostumbrarse. Los japoneses le resultaban tan raros por momentos.

—Espera… —lo frenó, tampoco sin saber bien qué decir— ahora está lloviendo. —Recién entonces la mirada entristecida y cansada del pelinegro se posó sobre el rostro inexpresivo del coloso—. ¿Quieres un té? —ofreció, para ver si lograba sacar a Uryuu de aquel sopor.

Era evidente que por algo estaba allí y que algo le perturbaba. Ishida no era de actuar de esa forma, no lo conocía lo suficiente como para negar o asegurar al respecto, pero intuía que no la estaba pasando bien. No se animó a indagar.

—Sí, gracias. —Soltó el aire de los pulmones y caminó hasta la silla sentándose. Observó en silencio como Yasutora preparaba la infusión, dándole la espalda. No tenía ganas de hablar y por ende agradeció el mutismo de su amigo. Dejó que los brazos descansaran sobre la mesa, desordenados, y apoyó la cabeza también.

—Ten. —Le cedió el moreno.

—Gracias, Sado, y perdona que venga a estas horas.

—Está bien, no me molesta. Igual estaba despierto y pensaba en tocar un poco la guitarra.

Al fin el tenso clima comenzaba a quebrarse. Uryuu más relajado se incorporó acomodándose mejor en la silla y le dio un sorbo a su té.

—Sí quieres... no me molesta que toques. —Le ofreció Ishida, la penetrante mirada del gigante posada sobre su persona lo avasalló, obligándole a perder la suya por no poder mantener tan intenso contacto visual.

Sado caminó hasta la otra sala, que era su cuarto en aquel pequeño departamento y a los segundos se apareció con el instrumento, arrastrando unos cables. El Quincy lo observó, no tenía la más pálida idea de cómo tocar un instrumento así que prestó entera atención a los ajustes que le hacía Chaddo a su "preciosa". Probó reiteradas veces, hasta que estuvo conforme y un sonido pesado copó los oídos de Ishida, acordes que fueron variando, siendo melodiosos. Una tonada por momentos tristes.

O sería quizás su estado de ánimo, simplemente.

Luego una "explosión", la música vibraba en su pecho sosegándolo. Cerró los ojos recargando la espalda contra la silla, pero los abrió para ver con qué seriedad tocaba su amigo, absorto en la tarea, como si solo fuera él y la guitarra, ausente de todo, ajeno a todo.

La tonada era muy viva, por momentos suave, por momentos frenética. No supo qué calificativo darle, no tenía idea de música, pero para Uryuu sencillamente era grandioso. Una sonrisa imperceptible le cubrió los labios, no obstante enseguida la borró cuando de imprevisto Yasutora elevó la cabeza mirándolo y dejó de tocar.

—¿Te molesta? —inquirió preocupado ante esa mirada que no supo discernir de qué era.

—No, para nada —negó efusivamente—; todo lo contrario, justamente pensaba en que sonaba muy bien.

—Gracias. Nos llevó meses encontrar los acordes —explicó Chaddo, aclarando luego para no parecer un loco que hablaba en tercera persona y se creía príncipe—: La banda…

—Oh. Sí. —Ishida sabía que el coloso estaba en una.

—Tocaremos en el festival de fin de año de la escuela.

—Genial.

—Sí. —Sin saber qué más agregar, dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente—: Lo convencí a Ichigo para que tocara al bajo también.

Ante ese nombre el rostro de Ishida se ensombreció y un nuevo silencio se instaló en la reducida cocina; fue aterrador para Sado. El bostezo de Ishida interrumpió lo que tenía por preguntarle. Uryuu se sonrojó imperceptiblemente, tratando de retener ese gesto, tapándose la boca con una mano. Por eso Yasutora cambió la pregunta.

—¿Quieres dormir?

—Pues… —El momento tan temido.

—Te prepararé un tatami. —No le dio tiempo a darle ninguna excusa para irse bajo la lluvia, que si bien había menguado seguía presente. Nuevamente el Quincy se sintió incómodo. No pudo soportarlo y caminó detrás de Chaddo rumbo al cuarto de este para hablarle.

—No quiero molestarte, en verdad. —Y fue sincero hasta la médula—. Me iré.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó parcamente. Dio en la tecla. Uryuu se vio obligado a callar. Se aclaró la garganta, descendió la vista y se acomodó los lentes apoyando dos dedos sobre el puente para ajustarlos. Sado dio la vuelta y siguió armándole el lugar donde dormiría, junto a su cama. Se acomodaron. Yasutora se cambió de ropa para colocarse el pijama ante la mirada de su amigo, este se vio obligando a voltear, disimulando distraerse con algo para evitar mirar tan directamente la anatomía del otro. ¡Que no recién ese día se había dado cuenta de que era gay!— ¿Quieres que te preste ropa para dormir?

Ishida negó torpemente, aún abochornado.

—Gracias, me acostaré así. —Primero se sacó los antejos que dejó sobre la mesita y se sentó sobre el tatami, luego apoyó la espalda, más tarde estiró las piernas y por último se relajó.

Sado se vio tentando en reír, pese a que no lo hizo, al ver como una persona se acostaba en cámara lenta. Es que para Ishida todo era muy extraño. Por empezar nunca había tenido amigos, recién a sus quince años, cuando los conoció a ellos. Por ende jamás se había quedado a dormir en la casa de uno. Ni hablar de sociabilizar, eso no se le daba.

Chaddo acomodó todo y pasó sobre él hasta llegar a su cama, y lo imitó, acostándose. El velador era lo único que se mantenía encendido.

—Sado —susurró el Quincy cuando la luz se apagó.

—¿Unn?

—Gracias. —Entrelazó los dedos, como un cadáver dentro de un cajón fúnebre, rígido cómo uno.

—No hay problema.

El primero en quedarse acunado en los brazos de Morfeo fue Yasutora, pese a que minutos antes Uryuu parecía que en cualquier momento se quedaba dormido de pie. Y es que no podía conciliar el sueño, la cabeza le daba vueltas. El lugar le era ajeno, los ruidos desconocidos lo mantenían alerta y atento. La luz que se colaba por la ventana de un farol le perturbaba.

Cerró los ojos, inspirando con profundidad y lentamente, sin darse cuenta, se fue quedando dormido.

—

Despertó sintiéndose desorientado, la claridad era ya un hecho. Se refregó los ojos, abriéndolos finalmente para saber dónde se encontraba. Cierto, la casa de Yasutora. Se quedó con los ojos abiertos, observando el techo, notó gracias a los ruidos provenientes de la cocina que su amigo estaba despierto. Eso o eran _polsteirgeists_. Pasó unos minutos así, hasta que la voz del coloso lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Uryuu vivía colgado de una nube, según decía Orihime con gracia.

—Estás despierto. —Sartén en mano, vio como su compañero de armas daba un respingo apenas perceptible de sorpresa—. Está el desayuno. Cuando quieras. —Señaló el utensilio en la mano y dio la media vuelta para seguir en lo suyo.

Con pereza Ishida se puso de pie, se frotó otra vez los ojos y caminó hasta el baño. Una vez en dicho lugar abrió el grifo de agua fría para lavarse la cara. Maldición, detestaba no poder cepillarse los dientes; pero, volvía a pensar, gracias que al menos estaba vestido cuando se escapó de su casa. En el bolsillo del pantalón sólo tenía treinta centavos y un boleto viejo de tren. Pensando en esa caótica situación, escuchó el golpe en la puerta. Con algo de asombro Ishida abrió y lo que vio fue a Sado de pie con un cepillo de dientes en la mano, ofreciéndoselo.

—Lo compré recién.

—Oh… gracias. —Lo tomó lentamente, como si le tuviera miedo al otro aunque desde ya que no se trataba de ese sentimiento—. Te lo pagaré.

—No hay problema.

Cerró la puerta cuando el otro se fue y se dedicó a lo suyo. Qué considerado era Chaddo, pero no debía sorprenderle, él era así. Se sintió una lacra humana, había llegado ayer nada más y era consciente de que no podría quedarse, no sin dinero. No podía permitirle a Yasutora que le dierae de comer gratis. Bastante con el cepillo de dientes, el desayuno y el té de la noche anterior.

Cuando salió del baño dirigió la mirada a la ventana del cuarto, había dejado de llover, pero el día seguía siendo gris. Caminó hasta la cocina y se sentó a la mesa. El aroma de un desayuno delicioso y prometedor inundó sus fosas nasales. Por esa media hora se olvidó por completo de sus dramas, se dedicó a saborear el trabajo de su amigo. Un poco de huevo, pan, frutas, té. Sencillo, común, pero exquisito.

Se sintió culpable; eso sí, con el estómago lleno, pero preso de la culpa. Había llegado el momento ineludible.

—Bueno, Sado… Será mejor que te deje hacer tus cosas. —Se puso de pie llevando lo que él había utilizado a la pileta para lavarlo.

—Deja, no lo hagas, yo lo haré más tarde —solicitó Yasutora.

—No. Por favor —suplicó—. Al menos déjame pagarte de esta forma, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. —Yasutora entendió ese sentimiento y lo dejó. Si eso le hacía sentir mejor, por él estaba bien. Lo escudriñó mientras realizaba la tarea—. Bien —sentenció el Quincy cuando terminó, secándose las manos con el repasador.

—No tengo que hacer nada hoy —se apuró a decir Sado, deseando que el otro no se fuera aún—. Quédate, no me molesta.

—Es que… —decidió ser sincero, al menos le debía honestidad a ese muchacho— necesito darme una ducha y pensaba en ir a mi casa… —No estaba seguro de lo que decía. Era cierto que le urgía bañarse, pero la mera idea de pisar el hogar de su padre y enfrentarlo le erizaba los pelos de la nuca.

—Puedes hacerlo aquí.

—No, Sado, te agradezco la hospitalidad.

—Si es por la ropa puedo prestarte. Te quedará grande, pero…

Uryuu depositó una afligida mirada en los azulejos de la cocina. Lo cierto era que no quería irse, comenzaba a sentirse realmente a gusto allí, en paz consigo y su alma. Además, muy en su interior aunque no le reconociese, le agradaba la idea de escucharlo a Sado practicando su música en el departamento.

—Está bien.

Una pequeña emoción cubrió los ojos del impasible gigante. Fue a su cuarto, haciéndole una seña a Ishida para que lo acompañara. Abrió el cajón de su cómoda y buscó un pantalón.

—Dame cualquiera, el más viejo que tengas o uno que no uses. —No le importaba, era lo de menos—. Dame ese. —Señaló uno gris, deportivo.

—Mmm… Éste está roto. —Lo tomó, recordando que había sido por culpa de un hierro. Mejor dicho por un fino alambre que sobresalía de una caja de gas; tuvo la mala suerte de pasar caminando por esa vereda y engancharse el pantalón, rasgándolo.

—A ver. —Se lo quitó de las manos estudiándolo—. No está roto, está descosido.

—Es lo mismo.

—No, no es lo mismo. —Rió el joven Quincy ante la mirada extraña de su compañero—. ¿Tienes hilo y aguja? Lo coseré en dos segundos. —El coloso negó con la cabeza algo abochornado. Su rostro se tornó aun más gracioso que antes ya que el gesto de su boca reflejaba la confusión—. ¿Cómo no tienes hilo y aguja? Es como no tener un reloj, son elementos indispensables —se quejó Ishida con suma gracia.

—Iré a comprar.

—Bien. Sólo hilo gris y aguja. —Antes de que Yasutora desapareciera del todo se animó a bromear al respecto—. Sabes cómo son, ¿cierto? No quiero que me traigas una tanza y un anzuelo.

Yasutora se permitió sonreír y se fue por la puerta principal soltando una pequeña risilla apagada. Uryuu, en la soledad del departamento, meditó bien la situación hasta que encontró una salida, o al menos una forma de pagarle a Sado. Cuando este regresó, fue lo primero que le planteó.

—¿Tienes más ropas descosidas?

Chaddo dejó la pequeña bolsa de la mercería sobre la mesa y señaló a un costado de su cuarto, cuyo cesto de ropa sucia estaba hasta el tope.

—Casi todo suelo tirarlo.

—Ay, Sado. —Se llevó una mano a la frente, negando, aún divertido.

Revisó la bolsa de las compras y se preparó para enmendar el pantalón, luego seguiría con el resto de las ropas. Desde antes había notado que la cortina de la cocina necesitaba un remiendo sencillo. Observó el color de la ropa a coser y lo mandó a su amigo de nuevo a hacer compras de los hilos correspondientes mientras él se iba a bañar.

—Bien, déjame que te muestre donde están las cosas —dijo Yasutora y su compañero lo siguió detrás con las prendas prestadas en una mano, únicamente un pantalón y una camiseta.

Le señaló el jabón líquido, el shampoo, la crema, le cedió por último una toalla y lo dejó solo. Ya bajo la ducha Uryuu se sentía mejor consigo mismo. Aunque fuera un detalle insignificante, al menos le era útil al coloso en una labor. Cuando salió del baño, Sado se vio tentado en reír pese a que no lo hizo. El pantalón le quedaba por demás holgado y la camiseta blanca igual.

—No te burles de mi —solicitó Ishida observándose a sí mismo.

—No te queda mal —negó Chaddo y ahí sí una risa casi apagada surgió, que luego se convirtió en una carcajada.

—¿Te acordaste de las galletas?

Yasutora asintió una vez; mientras el Quincy ponía manos a la obra cosiendo, él se encargó de traspasar las galletas de la lata, a una bolsa, para así dejarla libre y colocar allí los hilos y las agujas.

"Todo un arte", pensó Sado admirando la labor de su amigo. De no haber sido por él, no sólo el pantalón, mucha ropa, hubiera ido a parar a la basura. Divisó su guitarra, la tomó y la preparó para empezar a practicar un poco. Ishida sonreía mientras la tonada le inundaba los oídos y los dedos se movían agiles. En cuanto acabó, ya era la hora del almuerzo.

—¿Qué quieres comer? —consultó Chaddo.

—Pues… creo que… nada. Yo estoy bien.

Yasutora no era idiota, notó que su amigo, quizás por decoro, prefería no comer.

—¿No tienes hambre?

Ishida negó con la cabeza, ajustándose los lentes para luego guardar todo en la lata; pero su estomago no tuvo mejor idea que gruñir justo en ese preciso momento. Ambos se acordaron de Orihime, no supieron por qué, y rompieron a reír sin decirse una palabra al respecto. Uryuu con ganas, Sado apocado.

—¿Sabes cocinar? —Chaddo pensó que si sabía coser, cocina era "soplar y hacer botella". Como si fuera lógico y/o coherente.

—No; pero me defiendo —argumentó Ishida, viendo que nuevamente podía hacer algo para retribuirle a su amigo la hospitalidad—. Mi única especialidad es el ramen.

Ishida creyó que su amigo se largaría a reír por decirle que era especialista en comida tan sencilla de preparar; pero vaya que era cierto, le salía exquisito, modestia aparte.

—Y yo soy especialista en preparar hamburguesas.

Uryuu se encontró otra vez riendo. ¡Cielos! ¿Riendo? Nunca en su vida lo había hecho tanto, tan seguido y con tanta naturalidad. Jamás creyó que su taciturno e inexpresivo amigo fuera capaz de arrancarle más de una sonrisa. No se dejó sofocar por ese extraño sentimiento y enseguida se distrajo pidiéndole a Sado que le indicara dónde estaban los implementos para empezar a cocinarle.

El día transcurrió, Yasutora continuó ensayando durante casi toda la jornada para el próximo evento; paraba cada tanto cuando la inspiración lo embargaba y tomaba el lápiz para escribir notas, en algunos casos, o una canción. Uryuu lo observaba, pero también se distraía con un libro que le había quitado de su pequeña biblioteca, bastante interesante, y que ya había leído en una oportunidad.

"La vida es sueño" de Calderón de la Barca. Solía leer por segunda vez y tercera aquellos libros que le habían gustado y que hacía mucho había leído.

—Dime, ¿te gusta? —Chaddo distrajo a su amigo de la lectura cediéndole una pequeña hoja—. Sé sincero, por favor.

Ishida, extrañado por la petición, tomó con algo de duda el papel descubriendo que era la letra de una canción.

 

_"Si estás entre volver y no volver_

_Y si tu corazón ya no da más,_

_Si ya no existe conexión con los demás,_

_Si estás igual que un barco en altamar_

_Tirate un cable a tierra..._

_Y yo estoy acercándome hasta vos_

_Bajo la luna, bajo la luna_

_En un par de minutos sale el sol;_

_Si ya no hay nada que anestesie tu dolor_

_Si no llegás, si no alcanzás a verme_

_Tirate un cable a tierra._

_No creas que perdió sentido todo,_

_No dificultes la llegada del amor,_

_No hables de más, escucha el corazón_

_Ese es el cable a tierra._

_Y yo estoy acercándome hasta vos_

_Bajo la luna, bajo la luna._

_Si estás entre volver y no volver…_ "

 

El Quincy parpadeó atónito, se había quedado sin palabras. La canción era rara, pero sin dudas bellísima. Algo envolvió su corazón, logrando que este latiese desbocado de emoción.

—¿Es muy malo?

—No, Sado, no —negó expresivamente—; es decir… No me imaginaba que podías, que tenías esta… capacidad. —Le devolvió el trozo de hoja, tembloroso.

—Lo escribí recién, pero creo que le falta más.

—Para mí es perfecto.

—Gracias.

Nuevamente esa mirada profunda que el coloso le dedicaba y que le obligaba a desviar la suya. Un nuevo día, en compañía, llegaba a su fin.

—

Ese domingo no fue distinto al día anterior, aunque cabía admitir que tenían deberes por realizar, un trabajo práctico que Yasutora aún no había comenzado y que Uryuu ya tenía casi listo, pero en su casa (como el resto de las cosas del colegio). Luego de ayudarlo a su compañero con la tarea, el momento tan temido que había dilatado a más no poder, había llegado.

—Será mejor que regrese a mi casa.

Sado lo miró, escudriñándolo, para finalmente indagar un poco al respecto.

—¿A buscar tus cosas para mañana?

Uryuu abrió momentáneamente y bien grandes esos luceros que tenía por ojos; su amigo no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Dudó en responder, bajó la vista que se posó sobre el vaso que sostenía entre las manos y suspiró.

—¿Puedo quedarme un día más?

—Todos los que quieras —dijo e Ishida sonrió, apenas, acomodándose nervioso los lentes y susurrando un inaudible "gracias"—. ¿Quieres… que… te acompañe? —Puso en tela de juicio ofrecérselo, pero su compañero, arqueando las cejas, asintió conforme.

Sado sería entonces casi el único que sabía donde vivía el Quincy (descontando a Orihime). Partieron del departamento, bastante tarde, caminaron en silencio bajo la luna y las estrellas, sintiendo una brisa fría sobre sus rostros.

Ishida iba vestido con las ropas con las que había llegado el viernes, agradecido también con Chaddo por permitirle utilizar el lavarropas. Lo único que llevaba prestado era una campera, bastante grande, pero necesaria, ya que el invierno era un hecho ineluctable.

Llegaron ante la enorme mansión. Sado se acomodó sentándose en una pequeña medianera y evitándole a Uryuu pedirle que lo esperase afuera.

Puso la mano en el picaporte de la reja, luego de abrirla con facilidad ya que nunca le echaban llave, pero dudó de meter un pie dentro del parque. Tomó coraje y atravesó el largo camino hasta la casa.

Necesitaba sí o síi al menos ropa, descontando las cosas de la escuela.

Sado, precavido, se había llevado el auricular del celular, escuchando música esperó pacientemente por el regreso de su amigo; pero pasados unos cuantos minutos, demasiados para él aunque no lo fueran, comenzó a preocuparse. Pensó en tocar timbre, en meterse y golpear la puerta por muy irrespetuoso que su accionar fuera, sin embargo no lo necesitó, el pelinegro regresaba raudamente con un pequeño bolso de mano a cuestas sobre el hombro y el morral de la escuela.

Hecho una furia, despidiendo no solo bronca por los ojos y por su porte, sino una infinita amargura. Yasutora quiso consolarlo, decirle que todo estaría bien, que no se preocupara. Comprendía que Uryuu debía de tener sus motivos para estar así, sospechaba acertadamente que tenía que ver con su padre; pero no le gustaba inmiscuirse en las vidas ajenas.

Si Uryuu quería contarle, él estaría allí, para escucharlo.

—Maldición… maldición… —rezongaba Ishida con los dientes apretados.

Siguieron un buen trecho así, hasta que el mismo Quincy frenó abruptamente su rápida y furiosa caminata para detenerse en medio de la calle.

—¿Qué sucede, Ishida? —investigó Sado dando la vuelta; los mechones de pelo enrulado cubrían en gran parte la preocupación sincera de esos pequeños ojos marrones.

Se sentaron en el parque, nuevamente presos de ese mutismo reconfortante. Uryuu llegó a la acertada conclusión de que al menos su amigo se merecía franqueza a cambio de tanta hospitalidad. Confiaba en Sado, supo que no le contaría a medio mundo lo que le pasaba. Además, necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba soltar todo lo que se tenía guardado, pues comenzaba a oprimirlo, a molestarle, a dolerle… allí, en el centro del pecho.

—¿Recuerdas que el viernes Inoue me pidió ayuda con la tarea de Literatura? —Notó que Yasutora asintió pese a que no estaba mirándolo directamente—. Bueno, le pedí que me acompañara a mi casa para prestarle algunos libros… y mi padre la vio. —Guardó silencio, cerrando los ojos para luego abrirlos, humedecidos—. Me preguntó sobre ella. —Sado lo dejó hablar, supo que si le daba lugar, por su cuenta y a su ritmo Ishida soltaría todo aquello que guardaba, que evidentemente le agobiaba y necesitaba descargar—. Le contesté. Le dije que era la tercera de la escuela, que no tenía familia. —Giró la cabeza para mirar sin ningún interés las petunias que adornaban el parque—. A mi padre le agradó. —Miró a Chaddo, sintiéndose avergonzado por lo que pensaba contarle, por verse dispuesto a hacerlo—. No sé cómo te lo tomarás. —Frenó su explicación, para soltar una risa falsa.

—Sigue —solicitó el coloso creyendo entender un poco mejor, vislumbrando una luz de esperanza.

—Mi padre espera que me case con una chica cuyo coeficiente intelectual esté a la par del mío —pese a su sonrisa de incredulidad, su aspecto era de puro abatimiento— y alguien tan linda como Inoue-san.

—Si, Inoue es bonita. —Lo miró de reojo, acaso ¿Uryuu estaba enamorado de ella? Nunca estuvo tan errado en toda su vida.

—Pero bueno —soltó de golpe aferrando con las manos tensas el costado del banco donde estaban sentados—, me vi obligado a confesarle que… no me gustan las chicas. —Yasutora lo comprendió todo en ese momento. Entonces, el rumor que se corría por media escuela de que él estaba enamorado de Ichigo podía ser cierto. Existía cierta posibilidad. No se atrevió a ser tan osado y preguntarlo—. Imagínate cómo se puso —rió al mismo tiempo que una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla—; porque no tendrá descendientes. —Miró al frente, sintiendo ese nudo molesto en la garganta que ni siquiera le permitía hablar sin quebrar la voz. Un silencio espantoso se instaló entre los dos, recién ahí Ishida volvió a la realidad—. Lo siento. Quizás no querías enterarte de estas cosas. —Se sintió profundamente arrepentido de la confesión, sobre todo ante el mutismo de su amigo.

—No hay problema. —Elevó los hombros—. Sólo que no sé qué decirte.

—No digas nada, Sado…

 

_"No digas nada…_

_que callado me das la paz que tanto necesito._

_Tu especialidad es mantenerte en silencio._

_Hablas con la mirada y los gestos._

_No necesito más que eso_ ".

 

Le sonrió tenuemente con un brillo extraño en los ojos y ahora quien se sentía sojuzgado era el coloso.

—No te preocupes. Tu padre algún día lo entenderá… y si no lo hace, él se lo pierde.

—¿Qué se va a perder? —onquirió hiriente y con sarcasmo— ¿El ver cómo su hijo lleva una vida sodomita?

—Te va a perder a ti. Yo en su lugar me odiaría por ello. —Se puso de pie, ignorando la turbación que sus palabras habían causado en el otro—. ¿Volvemos a casa?

Ishida se puso de pie sintiéndose mucho más relajado que antes y, nuevamente, envueltos en ese silencio tan habitual, regresaron al departamento. Yasutora hablaba poco y nada, pero cuando lo hacía ¡maldición! Lograba revolucionar todo su ser.

**—**

Ese lunes Uryuu amaneció de buen humor, pese a que su vida había dado un vuelco no podía evitar sentir por otro lado que también podían pasarle cosas buenas. Partir junto a Chaddo rumbo a clases era algo que jamás hubiera imaginado que ocurriría. Es más, si alguien le hubiera dicho apenas unos días atrás que él iba a atravesar por todo eso, si hubiese reído por tamaña fantasía.

Llegaron con poco tiempo de sobra. Keigo los saludó a ambos, metiendo sus narices. ¿Por qué llegaban juntos? Acaso ¿venían de una fiesta a la que no lo habían invitado? Incoherente como siempre, Asano. Al ingresar al aula y saludar al resto de sus amigos, fue el mismo Uryuu de siempre, al menos por fuera. Por dentro era más fuerte. Sin dudas.

Lo que no te mata —como tu padre— te fortalece.

No obstante, con el correr de ese día, su felicidad se fue opacando al darse cuenta de un detalle que si bien lo notaba desde antes, ese día en particular, era inevitable no hacerlo. Sólo un necio lo negaría. Y eso que Ishida era especialista en captar todo mucho antes que el resto, no por inteligencia, ni siquiera por astucia, simplemente por empatía.

Sí, por pura y absoluta empatía; que le traía sus problemas, desde ya, porque por momentos no sabía si sus sentimientos en realidad eran suyos o le pertenecían a otros. Si se sentía mal o contento por él mismo o por los demás. Era extraño, pero así había sido desde pequeño y ya estaba acostumbrado. Que disimulara a la perfección que se daba cuenta de todo, era otra cosa.

Lo vio venir, pero no creyó que sería ese lunes, aun después de todo lo que había atravesado con su padre apenas el viernes. Ya la notó a Orihime muy pegada a Ichigo, no colgándose de él o pegándose como sanguijuela, pero sí siguiéndolo a todos lados; hasta por momentos se daban el lujo de desaparecer por completo. Sonrisas, miradas, preguntas.

_"¿Quieres jugo, Orihime?"._

¿Desde cuándo Kurosaki la llamaba por su nombre, desde cuando ese shinigami le convidaba su bebida de esa forma?

_"Yuzu me regaló el dibujo que hizo en la escuela"._

¿Desde cuándo Inoue tenía tanta confianza con su familia?

_"¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo del buffet? Cuando salgamos de aquí podríamos ir a la avenida, necesito comprarle eso a mi padre"._

¡Maldición! Hasta el más idiota, sin ninguna necesidad de que fuera empático, se daría cuenta de la situación. Fue Tatsuki la que terminó por aclarar el asunto, ante todos, o al menos los presentes.

—Para cuando se casen quiero ser la madrina de bodas.

—Ni siquiera sabemos si nos vamos a casar. Somos muy jóvenes para pensar en eso —respondió Orihime con una risilla nerviosa. Para Kurosaki, que estaba a su lado, la situación no fue mejor ni más llevadera.

—Y en el caso que sea así… ni sueñes con que será al estilo occidental —aclaró Kurosaki.

Ok, había sido demasiado. Uryuu se puso de pie, afortunadamente el timbre de salida ya había sonado hacía rato así que no tenía excusas para permanecer un segundo más allí. Tomó el morral y guardó todo intentando hacer oídos sordos a la conversación de sus amigos. Yasutora lo observaba. Tampoco prestaba atención a la plática. Ahora su interés estaba puesto en el Quincy, en esos ojos desilusionados y devastados.

—Yo… me voy.

—Espera, Ishida —Sado tomó su mochila donde ya estaban guardados los útiles y se incorporó para seguirlo—; vamos.

— ¡Ah, Ishida-kun! —llamó con dulzura Orihime, recordando súbitamente— ¿Qué harás el viernes? ¿Ya lo tienes pensado?

—La verdad —el Quincy parpadeó—, no tenía pensado hacer nada.

—¿Qué sucede el viernes? —inquirió Ichigo sin ningún reparo, recibiendo a cambio un codazo de su, ahora, novia.

—Es mi cumpleaños. —Se ajustó los lentes, respondiéndole al shinigami con brusquedad—. No puedes acordarte nunca de la tabla del siete, no pretendo que te acuerdes de mi cumpleaños.

Kurosaki frunció la frente y apretó los puños. Uryuu dio la vuelta, divertido de ver al mismo shinigami bruto de siempre. Saludó al aire y partió junto a Chaddo. El coloso lo miraba de reojo, tratando de ver hasta dónde le afectaba haberse enterado que, efectivamente, Ichigo e Inoue eran novios.

—Ey, Ishida.

—¿Sí, Sado?

No supo que decirle. Al fin y al cabo era solo un rumor.

—No sabía que éste viernes era tu cumpleaños.

Siguieron su marcha, sin esbozar palabra. Igual, no necesitaba preguntarlo ni que se lo dijera. Pudo notar a la legua cuánto le afectaba, cuánto le importaba Ichigo y cuán decepcionado estaba. Más aun luego de muchas cuadras de caminar en silencio, cuando de la nada Uryuu expresó su sentir.

—Deseo que sean felices.

—¿Eh? —Se desconcertó en verdad.

Ishida estaba muy pensativo, con una melancolía desbordante en su rostro níveo.

—Deseo que Kurosaki e Inoue sean felices. —Sonrió sintiendo el pecho cerrado—. Se lo merecen.

—Sí. Se lo merecen.

¿A quién quería engañar? Siempre tuvo la remota ilusión de que al menos Ichigo fuera bisexual o que quizás algún día tuviera "interés" al respecto. Él estaría allí para saciar esa curiosidad. Pero no… La realidad era una, por mucho que le pesara. Por lo tanto, no quedaba más que rezar por la felicidad de él. Dejarlo ir, antes de enamorarse en serio, antes de obsesionarse con él y de hacer estupideces que podrían no solo arruinar la amistad entre los cuatro, sino herir gravemente a las únicas personas que habían depositado confianza y cariño en su —creía él— insulsa persona.

Para completar ese nefasto día, su propio padre (o al menos aquel que decía serlo) se dignó a aparecerse. Afortunadamente Yasutora estaba a su lado cuando el auto interceptó el camino de ambos. Desde la ventanilla, sin bajarse del auto y observando sin reparos a quien acompañaba a su hijo, trató de indagar al respecto.

—¿No piensas volver a casa?

—No. —Siguió caminando arrastrando a Sado de la solapa de la camisa.

—Uryuu —su padre, con el coche encendido, mantuvo la marcha—, deberás regresar algún día.

—Nunca.

 _Pendejo caprichoso_ ; Ryuuken negó con la cabeza y soltó un suspiro.

—Aún eres menor de edad, estas bajo mí…

—¡Déjame en paz! —explotó el Quincy menor deteniendo el paso para increparle a su progenitor— ¡¿Después de todo lo que me dijiste quieres que vuelva?!

—¿Dónde te estás quedando? —cuestionó con calma.

—¿Qué te importa?

Chaddo, entre medio de los dos, no supo qué hacer, qué decir, ni qué pensar. Quiso que la tierra lo tragara cuando el señor Ishida reparó nuevamente en él.

—¿Quién es tu _amigo_? —Ajustó los lentes, cuyos vidrios resplandecieron. Había, acaso ¿otra pregunta escondida tras esa?

—Mucho gusto, señor Ishida—le respondió al sujeto de cabello blanco y mirada perturbadora, comenzando a sudar—; yo soy Yasutora Sad-

—¡No le hables, Chaddo! —No sólo le había llamado por su nombre, cosa que rara vez hacía, sino que para colmo lo había tomado de un brazo arrastrándolo.

—Cuando te tranquilices, hablaremos al respecto. —Viendo que su hijo no pensaba responderle y que dentro de todo estaba bien, con esa energía y orgullo de siempre, siguió camino, dejándolos atrás.

—Ishida —susurró el coloso cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—Es tu padre. —Tal vez no era un buen momento para decir lo que pensaba—. Algún día tendrás que hablar con él.

—¡¿Tienes una idea de todo lo que me dijo?! —inquirió señalándose el pecho con ahínco, enfrentando a su amigo con energía. Sus ojos brillaban de ira y dolor— ¡Con decirte que lo más lindo que me dijo esa noche fue que prefería tener un hijo muerto antes que un hijo gay!

No lo pudo evitar, comenzó a llorar, sin importarle un carajo el orgullo masculino; el dicho falso de que los hombres no lloran y todas esas estupideces. Por primera vez, desde ese viernes, podía soltar ese llanto atorado en la garganta que pugnaba por salir. En algún momento iba a explotar, tarde o temprano. Por su lado Yasutora no pudo evitar contenerlo entre sus poderosos brazos.

Uryuu, primero, se sintió arrollado, impresionado y penoso; pero lentamente, escuchando los latidos del corazón de Sado, sus grandes brazos dándole protección y calor, se permitió relajarse, cediéndole al gigante la oportunidad de poder consolarlo. ¡Qué demonios! Ni siquiera le importaba estar en plena calle abrazado con otro hombre. Dejó de llorar, sin querer desprenderse de ese hombro que le daba tanto confort.

Uryuu se vio obligado a ponerse apenas en puntillas de pie para salvar la distancia que había entre ambos debido a la considerable altura de Chaddo. Esos veintiún centímetros que los diferenciaban. ¡Dioses! Había querido desde hacía tanto darle ese abrazo a Ishida, que ahora no podía soltarlo pese a que ya había dejado de llorar. Para el Quincy no era distinto.

Pero, inevitablemente, tuvieron que hacerlo. No cruzaron miradas, pues "algo", en ese preciso momento, se había quebrado entre los dos. Enfilaron al departamento, sumidos —sí— en el acostumbrado silencio de siempre, únicamente que esta vez era intensamente embarazoso, cargado de cierta tensión; de cierto afán y nerviosismo. Esa tarde tuvieron una seria conversación al respecto.

Sado le pidió, sin más rodeos, que se quedara a vivir con él. Al menos hasta que el tema con su padre se arreglara, si es que eso llegara a pasar. Al principio Uryuu se negó rotundamente. No contaba con el dinero de su padre (no pensaba ni siquiera pedirle cien yenes), tampoco tenía trabajo. Yasutora terminó por convencerlo. Buscaría empleo, luego de terminar el año escolar: No faltaba mucho para eso y era el último año.

Mientras tanto, podría encargarse de la casa, ayudarlo a Sado a cocinar y limpiar. Coserle aquellas prendas que sin dudas hubieran tenido un fin funesto de no ser por él. Le haría compañía. La pequeña herencia que su abuelo le había dejado era suficiente para que vivieran cómodos, aunque no con lujos. Hasta pensaban en conseguir empleos que les permitieran seguir estudiando en la Universidad.

Ishida no quiso ser una carga ni una molestia para su amigo, fue sincero. Ambos lo fueron en esa charla; pero acabó por acceder. "Hacer el intento", si resultaba: perfecto. Y si no… ya vería que hacer. Pero ¿por qué no iba a resultar? Al Quincy le agradaba estar con Yasutora y este amaba literal y metafóricamente, tanto como física y espiritualmente le era posible, la presencia de ese quincy en su aburrida y rutinaria vida.

No por nada había velado en un pasado, tantas veces, por él. No por nada caminó a su lado, guardando silencio. No por nada estaba allí deseando decirle aquello de lo que se había dado cuenta recién, pese a comenzar sentirlo algunos años antes.

—

La semana pasó sin mayores contratiempos, Uryuu quiso ir el miércoles a su casa, solo, para ir en busca de algunas pertenencias que necesitaba ahora que había decidido quedarse en el departamento de Yasutora. Éste por su lado tenía que ensayar con la banda, así que tampoco, de haber querido, hubiera podido acompañarlo. Mantuvo una escueta conversación con su padre, mucho más calma que las dos anteriores, sin dudas; en donde le dejó en claro que estaba viviendo con "ese" moreno que le hacía compañía el lunes, que estaba bien y que no necesitaba nada de él.

Su padre le hizo un interrogatorio sobre Sado: Quién era, qué hacía, qué dejaba de hacer, qué comía, cómo comía. Preguntas de toda clase y de toda índole. Hasta que por último, notando el hartazgo de su hijo, sintetizó e inquirió aquello que en verdad pretendía saber desde el inicio: "¿Él es tu pareja?".

Y la confusión del Ishida menor. Se quedó paralizado, sin saber qué decir o qué hacer: si mandarlo al averno a su progenitor —otra vez—, golpearlo o largarse a mudar en ese preciso momento. Ignoró la respuesta. Pero Ryuuken lo desarmó cuando, luego de darle una pitada profunda al cigarrillo, esbozó sobriamente antes de dar la vuelta para marcharse del cuarto de su hijo: "Me agrada. Parece buena persona".

¡¿Qué habían hecho con Ryuuken Ishida y quién era ese hombre ante él que osaba utilizar su nombre y vivir en su casa?!. No lo podía creer y fue tanto el estupor que no logró siquiera explicarle que no, no era su pareja, solo un amigo, un buen amigo. Sin dudas el mejor. "Al menos no es un shinigami", escuchó susurrar Uryuu, sin estar bien seguro, pues su padre ya había desaparecido de su rango visual para ese entonces.

Comprendió que era la manera que tenía Ryuuken para pedir perdón. De otra forma, nunca lo haría y para ser sincero, Uryuu tampoco tenía ese interés.

—

Se adaptaron muy bien, eso era algo más que evidente pues pudieron hacerlo desde las primeras veinte cuatro horas. Pese a que dicen que la convivencia no es fácil (y maldición que es cierto) ellos se complementaban a la perfección, respetaban el espacio del otro y compartían lo que tenían y querían compartir.Ese viernes en particular, no sólo cumplían una semana de convivencia sino que era el cumpleaños de Uryuu.

Once de noviembre.

Yasutora lo despertó con un suculento desayuno, en el que se notaba el esmero y trabajo. Ishida se lo agradeció. Luego, partió Sado solo a la escuela, el Quincy le explicó que en el día que se celebraba su natividad siempre faltaba. La excusa era justamente por esa fecha, pero la realidad es que se sentía incómodo imaginando a sus amigos saludándolo.

Se quedó todo el día estudiando para los exámenes finales. Al menos algo era algo, y no se sentía tan holgazán. Aprendió a cocinar, a lavarse la ropa a mano, a ser responsable y más ordenado de lo que ya era. A pura fuerza. Poco a poco comenzaba a madurar, y estaba bien… ese día cumplía dieciocho años. En una semana había aprendido muchísimas cosas; en tan sólo una había descubierto sentimientos extraños, alojándose en su corazón.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía que "todo estaba bien". Sí, todo estaba en su debido lugar. Ichigo comenzaba a abandonar su mente, con lentitud, pero con la certeza de que pronto lo olvidaría por completo. Podría salir adelante.

—

Cuando Sado volvió de la escuela se mostró de una manera extraña, pero Uryuu no pudo discernir a qué se debía tal estado. Le pidió, de manera insistente, que le acompañara a elegir una cortina para la habitación. Ishida no tenía ganas de ir, en gran parte porque el departamento era de Chaddo y él debía decorarlo como más le gustata.

Éste persistió, explicándole que ahora también estaba a cargo de la decoración y que las cosas de ese tipo debían elegirlas entre los dos. Y la remató diciendo que además no tenía tan buen gusto como él. Suficiente. Eso convenció al vanidoso Quincy. Partieron esa tarde, dieron vueltas por todo Karakura. Uryuu comenzaba a sospechar algo, pero no quería ilusionarse.

Cansado de caminar y ver vidrieras como excusa —porque sí, no era tonto, se trataban de puros pretextos— esbozó:

—Ya, Sado. Compramos la cortina, volvamos a casa.

—Espera —pidió el coloso deteniéndose ante una inmensa librería.

—No, Sado —Ishida se negó rotundamente dando un paso hacia atrás—, no puedo entrar. Si entro gastaré el dinero que no tengo. —Era más fuerte que él; podía no comer, pero le era imposible evitar comprarse un libro cuando pisaba una librería. Yasutora sonrió y lo arrastró tomándolo de la mano, mano que soltó enseguida cuando reparó en el gesto íntimo.

—No sabía qué regalarte…

—No hace falta que…

—Tú estabas buscando un libro de Hermann Hesse, hace un tiempo —lo silenció—: "Recuerdos de los días de juventud". ¿Lo conseguiste?

—¿Aún te acuerdas de eso? —Uryuu frunció la frente extrañado. Fácil, hacía año y medio de ello—. Pues no, es importado y aquí no lo tienen. Pensé en comprarlo vía internet pero…

—Perfecto, porque yo ya lo encargué.

—¡Sado, pero vale una fortuna! —Ishida no pudo disimular su emoción, pero a la vez no estaba de acuerdo en que su amigo gastara esa cuantiosa cantidad de dinero en un libro procedente de América del norte, de por sí encarecido al tratarse de un ejemplar alemán traducido al inglés. Yasutora sabía que el Quincy manejaba muy bien el alemán, mucho más que el inglés. No le representaba un desafío mayor leer un libro en dichas lenguas y sobre todo le ayudaría a practicarlo y no perder el hábito.

—Verás, conseguí uno que tiene su parte escrita en alemán y la otra carilla de la hoja en inglés. Y me pareció perfecto para ti. —Pese a ser inexpresivo, Sado tampoco pudo disimular su emoción. Contento de hacerlo tan feliz a Ishida con algo tan sencillo.

—Estás… demente. —Una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios, esforzándose por disimularla sin éxito—. Te debió haber salido una fortuna. —Salieron de aquella librería con el Quincy contento como un niño al que le acaban de comprar el juguete de su dibujo animado favorito. Sí, había dolido en lo más profundo de su bolsillo; pero demonios que valía la pena verle el rostro iluminado. Pagaría mucho más por eso… lo daría todo.

Luego de estar al menos hora y media dando vueltas por ahí, regresaron exhaustos —pero felices por el libro— al departamento. Ahí comprendió Uryuu, no sólo la extraña actitud de Chaddo, sino el por qué de tantas vueltas. Sus amigos, al menos sus más allegados se encontraban presentes, un pequeño grupo: Ichigo, Orihime, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, Chizuru y hasta la mismísima Rukia recién llegada de la sociedad de almas con nuevos y divertidos rumores sobre qué hacían y qué dejaban de hacer en la actualidad los shinigamis.

Renji no había podido asistir, no tenía tantas libertades como antes con su cargo de Capitán, pero le mandaba besos al Quincy, en donde más le gustara recibirlos. Ante todo eso Uryuu Intentó disimular su incomodidad, no porque le molestara el gesto, para nada, pero no estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención, a acaparar tanto a la gente.

Yasutora le había dejado una copia de la llave a Inoue para que se encargara, apenas ellos dos se iban, de preparar todo con el resto. Una pequeña e íntima fiesta dio comienzo. Un cumpleaños sencillo, pero que Uryuu recordaría el resto de su vida como el mejor que tuvo. Y eso es porque a veces, las celebraciones más pequeñas o que creemos, serán insignificantes, resultan ser las que dejan un mejor sabor de boca.

Gente con buena predisposición a conversar, a recordar "viejas" anécdotas, podían hacer de un pequeño cumpleaños, un gran cumpleaños. Pero la realidad era que había un motivo mucho más significativo por el que Ishida recordaría ese día. En mitad de la noche se escabulló del grupo para salir un instante afuera a observar las estrellas en soledad.

Un vaso de sake en ls mano y una sonrisa en los labios.

Todos ya habían notado que en una semana el Quincy se mostraba más predispuesto a sonreír. Y no esa clásica sonrisa suya socarrona o altanera, sino la que refleja felicidad y paz interior.

Sintió una presencia en su espalda, sentado en las escaleras giró apenas para confirmar que se trataba de Yasutora.

—Ishida, ¿sucede algo?

—No. Quise salir un rato. —Se llevó una mano a la frente, corriéndose uno de los mechones que le entorpecían la vista y volvió a fijarla al frente.

—¿Estás... enojado porque… ?

—No, Sado —negó rotundamente adivinando lo que el otro quería decirle—. ¿Cómo voy a estar enojado porque me preparaste una fiesta sorpresa? Todo lo contrario. —Le sonrió con cariño cuando se sentó a su lado, en el escalón inferior en el que estaba—. Gracias —sentenció con seguridad y naturalidad—. De veras: gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí en esta semana.

—Ishida… —Yasutora sintió que de pronto el mundo se hacía pequeñito, insulso e insignificante.

—¿Sí?

—Yo… quiero decirte algo… importante —balbuceó con su potente voz.

—¿Sí? —El Quincy percibió con claridad las pulsaciones aumentaban.

—Bueno, pues… que…

—¡CHADDO! —Asano apareció por la puerta con una botella en la mano— ¡Nos quedamos sin sake! Pero hay vino.

—Bien.

—"Bien" nada, hombre. —Le indicó con un brazo que ingresara al departamento—. Necesitamos algo para descorcharlo, ¿tienes?

—Sí. En el primer cajón de la cocina, al fondo. —Miró a Ishida, maldiciendo su suerte, o agradeciéndola, no supo—. Espérame aquí, ya regreso. —Se puso de pie para ir detrás de Keigo no sin antes voltear para reiterar—: Por favor, espera, porque necesito decirte algo muy importante.

Aquellos minutos se le hicieron eternos a Uryuu. ¿Por qué Yasutora se tardaba tanto en volver y decirle aquello que quería escuchar? Porque quería, ¿cierto? No obstante, la duda lo embargó, ¿y si era para decirle que ya no podría quedarse? No, no tenía sentido, habían ido a comprar las cortinas juntos y otras cosas para el departamento, todo estaba bien por ese lado.

¿Entonces? ¿Qué era eso tan importante que necesitaba decirle? Sado volvió, con un rostro pálido por demás, altamente notable en contraste con su morena piel. Se sentó en el mismo lugar de antes y tosió para aclararse la voz. Se lo notaba nervioso, como nunca antes Ishida lo había visto. Terminó por ser él quien quebrase ese tenso mutismo, ansioso por escucharlo a Chaddo.

—¿Bien? Me dijiste que tenías algo para decirme. —Cual tic nervioso se acomodó los lentes, a su estilo, cuando Yasutora posó las pupilas en su persona. Estás bailoteaban nerviosas;destellaban, quizás por el alcohol.

Yasutora no pudo abrir la boca y decirle "aquello" que se tenía guardado. Uryuu, más neurasténico que antes, rió por lo bajo, dedicándole una mirada algo pícara y juguetona. Todo estaba dicho; eran sus cuerpos y los gestos los que hablaban por ellos, quedaba esperar ver quién daba ese primer y decisivo paso. Quien tendría el coraje suficiente. Fue el Quincy, ansioso y harto de seguir esperando. Acercó lentamente el rostro al de Sado, con el fin de darle tiempo para arrepentirse y alejarse de él; oero eso no sucedió.

Chaddo no podía creerlo: ¿de verdad ese Quincy precioso, semejante a un Elfo de Tolkien, quería besarlo? ¡¿A él?! Corrección: Lo estaba besando. Esos aterciopelados labios se habían posado sobre los suyos. Tardó en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, su carnosa boca atrapó la de Ishida y sus masculinos brazos el talle delgado del muchacho. Se estrecharon en un abrazo, sumamente intimo y ardiente, sin dejar de besarse.

Ishida abrió la boca desesperado por más, recibiendo toda la pasión y el cariño que tenía Sado para él. Sus lenguas se enredaron en una lucha de poder, los anteojos del Quincy era algo que, extrañamente, motivaba al coloso, pese a que le molestaba para realizar aquella labor; pero, demonios, le quedaban tan bien, que no pensaba sacárselos ni siquiera cuando hicieran el amor.

Sus manos acariciaron de manera santa —y por momentos no tanto— la anatomía del otro. Ya habría tiempo de sobra para estudiarse más a fondo, ya tendrían muchas oportunidades a solas para hacerlo. No querían apurar los tantos. Bastante rápido se había dado todo en una semana como para encima "ir más allá".

—Tengo que decirlo, Ishida —sentenció Yasutora recargando el cuerpo de Uryuu sobre el suyo, aun sentados en las escaleras—, eres lo más hermoso que vi en mi vida. Lo pensé desde la primera vez que te vi.

El mencionado elevó las cejas, boquiabierto por la confesión. Sado no era bueno para hablar, al menos no lo hacía, no es que no se le diera, por eso en su momento comprendió tantas cosas: el por qué se preocupaba tanto por él, por qué siempre estaba allí, a su lado, cuando giraba la cabeza para ver quien estaba cerca suyo. Ahora, el mudo, era el Quincy.

—¿Sabes? Esa canción que escribí, ¿te acuerdas?

—Ajá. —Sonrió porque vaticinó lo que venía a continuación.

—La hice pensando en ti.

—Lo sospechaba —se ufanó, divertido, tomando distancia para dedicarle una mirada de autosuficiencia. Desde ya que falsa, por eso Sado se permitió reír ante el gesto, que tan bien le sentaba a Uryuu y que tan sexy le quedaba esa actitud.

—Y quería pedirte un favor al respecto.

—¿Sí? —Se acomodó de nuevo los lentes ,con los ojos bien abiertos y atentos a las palabras de Chaddo.

—Falta solo un mes para la fiesta de graduación. ¿Me permitirías dedicártela el día del evento, cuando la toquemos?

—Sado…

—Entiendo que te de vergüenza y que por ahí no quieras… —Se apuró a decir. —Igual yo no soy la voz, sólo toco la guitarra pero…

—Sado... —lLo interrumpió— nada me honraría más. —Besó otra vez sus labios, un contacto superficial que les hizo desear más, enredándose otra vez en un beso, entre tierno y cálido.

En tan sólo una semana había ocurrido todo; pero es que cuando todo está en su debido lugar, lo demás se dá de manera armoniosa. No se querían desde ayer, y eso apenas lo comprendieron ese día.

Uryuu lo miró con profundo amor…

Qué fácil sería ahora, olvidar por completo al shinigami sustituto.

Qué fácil sería ahora, enfrentar a su padre y al universo entero, con ese hombre caminando a la par.

Qué fácil parecía todo, y que maravilloso era el mundo con Chaddo en él.

Había hallado, sin dudas, su cable a tierra.

Aquello que le recordara que valía la pena seguir respirando.

Después de la tormenta, siempre llega la calma… y más tarde sale el sol.

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> * Otra vez, lo mismo que dije en "X": No sé por qué, pero me lo imagino a Uryuu bañándose al estilo occidental.
> 
> * Sí, ya sé que la canción está en "argentino" iba a pasarlo al neutro, pero ya me pareció una falta de respeto desmembrar la canción así como para encima deformarla.
> 
> * Pido disculpas por no estar segura pero creo que la frase de Uryuu: "¡Con decirte que lo más lindo que me dijo esa noche fue que prefería tener un hijo muerto antes que un hijo gay!" es de algún fanficker. Al menos la parte de preferir un hijo muerto antes que uno gay xD
> 
> Pido perdón, de ser así, por no dar los créditos correspondientes.
> 
> Siempre me ha parecido una total falta de respeto no citar las fuentes (y no me refiero sólo de libros). Me ha pasado muchas veces, sobre todo con el fandom de Saint Seiya que es donde he comenzado hace más tiempo, en utilizar una idea, frase, o lo que sea, con la completa seguridad de que era mía o al menos original. No me molestó en su momento ni me molesta que las utilicen, pero me ha pasado de recibir comentarios del tipo: "Eso ya lo dijo / usó fulanito en su fic tanto" y tener que verme obligada a linkear un fic mío del año del pedo para demostrarle que la cosa, en realidad, es al revés.
> 
> Por eso, un pedido en general, cuando utilizan algo que saben le pertenece a otro fanficker (expresiones, chistes, apodos, etc) CITEN la jodida fuente. Después se convierte en cliché y no tenemos la más pálida idea de donde salió.
> 
> Plagiar un fic, plagiar una frase, un apodo, metáfora, sin citar su procedencia, para mí, es lo mismo. Tengan el decoro de explicar y citar todas las fuentes o de aclarar al menos.
> 
> Sé que nada es inventado ahora y que no somos ciento por ciento originales, todo ya fue dicho y escrito. Pero en el fandom se dan determinadas cosas (cánones y clichés), que sí, pueden ser dentro de todo originales.
> 
> * Cuando Ichigo le ofrece su jugo a Orihime: Esto es algo que me contó Yageni, yo en verdad ni sabía, pero en Japón compartir algo que es llevado a la boca representa un gesto muy íntimo. Similar a un beso. Es decir, si yo fumo, compartir el cigarrillo con otro es interpretado como un beso indirecto ¿?
> 
> Tienen una limadura en la cabeza los japoneses. Será por eso que me caen tan bien.


End file.
